Jean's Jealousy gone too far
by PrescilliaCream
Summary: Eren and Mizuki start going out but that bothers Jean (Yandere) TOO much, what will he do in order to get payback? Rated K for smoochies :)
1. Chapter 1

Jean's Jealousy  
*Author's note: Jean's a Yandere here :3

Eren walks around with Mizuki, chatting about how things were going. Basically, they were catching up with lost time, Jean thought otherwise. He wanted Mizuki badly but she's very scared of him. She doesn't even want to LOOK at him.

Jean spies on them a little...

Eren: Mizuki?  
Mizuki: Hm?

Then Eren pulled Mizuki into a gentle kiss, which ticks off Jean VERY MUCH. he decided what should take place now. He stomps off without Mizuki or Eren noticing. Marco said 'hi' to him but he just went straight to his room, planning something devious.

Mizuki and Eren said goodbye to each other as they go to their respectice dormitories. Christa, Sasha , Mikasa and Mizuki have a small girl chit-chat before they sleep. Ymir was already asleep as they were talking.

Mizuki sleeps in a lower bunk. After hours of deep slumber, it was 12:30 am, It was Jean's time to make his plan, a reality. He grabs some sharp claws from bears he hunted earlier in the day, And he had a mask and a sack. He sneaked in the Girls' dorm and went to Mizuki's bed. He blindfolded Mizuki and also tied a hanky around Mizuki's mouth. Jean grabbed the sack and silently stuffed Mizuki in it. He tied the sack and went out of the dorm.

Jean chuckled to himself and he heard Mizuki punching and kicking the sack, trying to get out, But Jean tied it very tightly. "Mmmmrpph! Mrph Mrppphh!" Mizuki muffled. Jean whispered to Mizuki "You'll be safe...With **ME**". Jean arrives at his room (he's alone in there) And grabs a chair and ties Mizuki. He looks at her and Mizuki gives a worried look.

Eren was up for night-shift with Armin. They were up for 3 hours. Armin was talking to Eren about something...

Armin: So, You and Mizuki are practically...You know...Together?  
Eren: Mmm...Yeah...  
Armin: Wish you luck, Sometimes things don't work out...like me and Christa. We are ummm...JUST friends.  
Eren: Pssshh, Yeah right. JUST frie-

Suddenly, they hear a girl scream from the boys' dorm. Eren grew worried, it sounded like Mizuki. So Eren signaled Armin to follow him into the boys' dorm. Meanwhile, Jean was scratching (hard) Mizuki's cheek. "You'll be** mine** and no one else's!" Mizuki was crying, without sound. Eren opens the door and Jean looks at him. The first thing Eren noticed was Mizuki's scratch stain and tears, in addition, Her arm was cut off.

Armin looked in the room, filled with horror. Jean said "BACK OFF!" Eren didn't say a word but instead he whispered something to Armin. "GO A STEP INSIDE AND I'LL GET HER EYEBALL!" Jean threatened. He pointed a knife near Mizuki's eye, which was closed. "M-Mizuki! I'll get you out of this!" Eren assured. Mizuki wriggled her leg to free itself. Jean and Eren are having a death-stare contest.

Mizuki kicked Jean in the crotch and Eren held Jean down while Armin untied the ropes of Mizuki. She felt weak, She didn't have an arm which made thigna more difficult. "IDIOTS! LET GO OF ME!" Jean squirmed, All the commotion woke Reiner and Connie up. They were checking if everything was okay but instead went in Jean's room to help restrain Jean from killing anyone.

Armin: T-There you go! But, Mizuki! Y-your arm...  
Mizuki: Nngh! I can't h-hold on mu-m-much l-longer.. *stumbles*  
Jean: SHE'S MINE! AND ONLY MINE!  
Eren: SHUT UP, HORSE FACE!  
Reiner: Geez! When did he get so agitated?  
Connie: Something set him off?  
Reiner: Looks alot like it  
Armin: I think J-Jean saw Eren and Mizuki kissing earlier, And probably g-got j-jealous or something?  
Connie: NO WAY! you two are going out now?!  
Jean: NO! THEY ARE NOT!*Struggles to get free*  
Eren: Armin..! You didn't have to..  
Armin: Sorry! I had to blurt it out.  
Mizuki: Uungh...I can't *faints*

Everyone in the room gasps as they see Mizuki's body fall down to the floor. Eren was about to cry, in fact. The commander comes in and sees all the mess. The BLOOD around Jean's room. Corporal Levi came to see what happened but remained the same way he always was.  
Eren quickly went to Mizuki to see if she was okay. Which meant releasing Jean from his trapped position, Reiner was more firm to restrain Jean from getting up.

Eren hugged Mizuki tightly and the Commander just, freezes there. Levi walks away and calls for Hanji. Connie managed to remove the knife and bear claw in his hand. Armin tries to stop the bleeding but can't. Eren crys silently and Mizuki gets her bloody hand and wipes Eren's tears away but makes blood stains on his cheeks. Mizuki mumbled:"E...ren..Please...D..on't..cry...I..I.." 

The commander finally settled down and shouted "JEAN KIRSTEIN! DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE LANDFILLS?! OR DIE INSTEAD?!" Jean just remains on the floor, with no response. Armin tries to comfort Eren but he doesn't stop.

~Timeskip to the morning of the next day~

When Mikasa and the rest of the girls heard the news, they were filled with shock and worry for their friend. Eren couldn't tell them so Armin told the girls instead.

Sasha wanted to check up on her. She told Eren, Armin and Mikasa the good and bad news:

Armin: So? What's the news?  
Sasha: Well, She's going to be fine...  
Mikasa: That's a relief  
Sasha: ..but she has to have...  
Eren: H-have what?!  
Sasha: She has to have a mechanical arm..It's gonna be real hard..

So the news spread throughout the entire batch of trainees. Levi was first to visit her since he wanted to get it overwith. Mizuki woke up to see Levi but turne to sleep again.

Mizuki: Don't go near me.  
Levi: Ssk, No way.

The only words that were spoken in that room between them were those. When it was time to reveal Mizuki's new arm, Almost everyone wanted to see her. Besides, she's one of the best of the trainees.

Mizuki came out of the infirmary...with a small smile on her face. Eren came to hug her, and then kissed her on the lips. Everyone bickered about it but they both didn't care. Now, Jean was kept in a jail basement. The thing is, Will he get his revenge?

END OF CHAPTER 1

Hello guys, Hope you like this Fanfiction, please leave a review about this! :3  
-MizukiKitty or NightmareBlade 


	2. Jean's Revenge

Jean's Revenge...

Eren x Mizuki and I'll even add Levi x **you**! If you are a ultra fan-girl :3, please Enjoy and Leave a Review!

You were just a newbie in the Survey Corps and the news broke out that your friend, Mizuki, had a mechanical arm. You haven't seen her in a while so you went to visit her nearby the hill she was on. You even wanted to skip your old cleaning duties, But then you realized they were in the middle of kissing.

You didn't want to disturb them so you backed off. But Eren enthusiastically called your name: "Oi! (Name)! Wanna hang out?" Shocked, you turned around to see both staring at you in fear. You felt breathing behind you and Mizuki began to hide her face behind Eren: You knew a few things she is scared of...Jean, Lightning and Levi.

Eren muttered under his breath "(Name)...Look b-behind you..." Levi was standing there and said: "Tch! I thought you were on Cleaning duties! I trusted you for a minute" You sort of jumped. "S-sorry, I j-just wanted to see Mi-Mizuki if she was fine..." Levi sighed and said "Well, she certainly isn't. JAEGER! go back to cleaning." Eren saluted him and ran back to the dorm leaving Mizuki there. You ran back to the kitchen that you were cleaning.

-Levi's POV-

I can't believe those brats slacked off again, They ALWAYS do that. Except MIzuki, She turns around, not wanting to look at my face. "Tch, Brat." I mumble to myself. I hear Mizuki say "Midget..." I turned around in anger but she was looking up at the sky. I didn't want to disturb her. I'll go check on how (Name)'s doing. She might be slacking off again.

-Your POV-

You clean like no tomorrow, and once you were done, You grabbed something out of your pocket: The gift your brother gave you before you joined the Survey Corps, which was a small bear. You sat in a corner staring at it but you can't help thinking about you brother. Levi comes in and sits beside you. "Levi? I-" You put your hand over your mouth. Levi answered "You can call me Levi, only when other people aren't around. I'm going to clean the basement"

Jean walks in with some blood stains in his hair, Levi already left for the basement.

Jean: Help me with something here, (Name)...  
You: What do you want?! You ALMOST killed Mizuki!  
Jean: I was helping her! Do you like Eren Jaeger?  
You: Yeah, as a friend, Why?  
Jean: Ssk! Nevermind  
Hanji: There he is!  
Jean: Dammit!

Jean starts running while Hanji and Mikasa chase him. You stare in confusion at what happened. but shook off your thought and continued worrying about your small brother who was now 8 yrs old. Being the older sister you are, you took care of him while your dad died and your mom had to go away for 2 days.

Levi comes back to you leaving something behind, He drags you to clean the basement with him. Just the two of you. You clean a corner with a duster, Levi sighs and helps you. Thing is, his chin was rested on yours since you were like an inch taller. You blushed hard until you heard Eren shout: "LET GO OF ME! IDIOT!"

Levi turned around and said "Get your 3DMG gear. Something is up." You nod and got your gear. Once you go outside, you see Mizuki's purple eyes staring at Jean's Knife near Eren's neck. Eren's been a good friend to you, thus, you tried to convince Jean to stop. Armin was beside you, and Mikasa with a scary face glared at Jean. He was surrounded.

Mizuki: J-Jean! You don't underst-  
Jean: I understand completely! Take a few steps near me and I'll stab his brain! The last hope of Humanity! GO NEAR ME AND DIE!  
Levi: This brat...  
You: Uhm, Corporal, He might get mad and kill E-Eren.  
Eren: JEAN! LET GO!  
(Jean cuts Eren's skin a little)  
Mizuki: STOP! PLEASE!  
Jean: Be mine, then! I'll stop and END this mess if you be with me!  
Eren: U-Ugh, No, Mi-Mizuki!  
You: I can't take this much longer...  
Armin: You said it, I never thought Jean would end up like this...  
You: Me too, Ugh, Eren's REALLY bleeding  
Mikasa: JEAN! Stop!  
Jean: Oh, Mikasa, I used to like you *evil smirk* Until you grew dark.  
Eren: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TURNED DARK! *Nngh!*  
Mizuki: Stop! You are choking him! *sniff!* PLEASE STOP!

Jean kept choking Eren until Levi threw a wooden knife directly at his hands. Which made Jean release Eren and him running to Mizuki to comfort her. Armin breathes a sigh of relief. Eren's safe. But for you, Levi and Mikasa. Not really. You readied your weapons while Jean was armed with a Knife. He was Up against:  
Humanity's Greatest Soldier (Levi)  
104th Top class soldier (Mikasa)  
And of course, you. Basically your skills are like Annie Leonhart's. But better, he was intimidated. He couldn't run anywhere or he'd die. but he had one thing set in his mind:  
_**KILL EREN JAEGER EVEN IT COSTS YOUR LIFE**_

He threw the knife at Eren, You and Levi weren't able to catch it. So it hit Eren's chest. Not his heart, but his chest. Eren began to fall and Mizuki stood there in shock. Mikasa, too, was very worried. She ran to Jean and punched and kicked him, Not using her weapons. You and Armin help Eren. Mizuki, She stood there holding something in her hands and crying.

You: You really like Eren...  
Mizuki: *sob* Y-Yeah. B-But, Why Jean? He used to be friendly *sniff!* Why would he do this now...?  
Armin: Eren! EREN! WAKE UP!-What's wrong with now?  
Mizuki: He was...Giving me a picture...  
You: Of who?  
Mizuki: My family...It's now c-covered in his blood. *sniff*  
Levi: Send him to the infirmary.

People help him to the infirmary. While that happened, You realized something. Jean's been acting Cray-Cray since Marco died. Did he really have feelings for him? You wondered. They kind of look like a good couple but erased that from your mind.

You were in the dining hall with Sasha, Ymir and Christa discussing about what happene with Eren. Christa hopes that he heals soon. Sasha just ate and ate. While Ymir was being a bit worried about it. Mizuki comes in the room, wiping her tears. Christa quickly consoled her while Sasha threw a concerned look.

You: What happened, Mizuki?  
Mizuki: E..re..n is... *sniff*  
Christa: Come on Mizuki, Say it..  
Mizuki: E..r..en is dy..ing *sobs silently*  
Ymir: What?!  
Sasha: *mrprh* NO WAY! *eats*  
Mizuki: T-the doc..tors are trying their best...They t-told me to leave.. *sniff* w..WHY?  
Sasha: Calm down Mizuki!  
You: Come on! Let's go to Er-  
Levi: I'm coming.  
You: C-Corporal?

Ymir, Sasha and Christa stiffen but you stared in curiousity at Levi. Mizuki turned away fro Levi.

Levi: I wanted to see that brat's time come.  
Mizuki: W..why are you s...o... _NORMAL_ about this? *sniff*?  
Levi: I'm not normal.

Levi's right. He was usually strict but now...he seems like he's changed his opinions on people. So you went to see Eren, Except Ymir. She wante to stand outside and see what happens.

Christa: Is Eren going to be FINE?  
Doctor: I'm afraid not, It'd be a miracle if his heart functioned again...  
Mizuki: O-oh, *sniff*...  
Doctor: Artlert and Ackerman are here already.  
Mikasa: *sniff* (holds Eren's hand)  
Armin: (looks down) Eren, You can fight it..  
Sasha: N-no...  
(Insert your reaction)  
Levi: I'm going outside. I don't want to see this.  
You: M-Mizuki?

Mizuki stands there in horror. Her purple eyes glistened with tears trickling down her cheeks. Not saying a word. She stared at her mechanical arm. Then at Eren. Then you.

-Mizuki's thoughts-

_It was like a Nightmare,_  
_ And it's painful for me._  
_ 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast._

_Remember the day of grief,_  
_ Now, it's strange for me._  
_ I could see your face, I could hear your voice..._

-Your thoughts-

Mizuki sung it out loud, Heichou seemed surprised. I realized he played that song on piano after when Petra died. He didn't sing it though. Duh.  
I think Mizuki didn't realize she was singing it loud, she sounded good. I thought she was bad at singing...  
Eren woke up.

Mizuki still didn't realize it, Mikasa had a shocked look. She breathed heavy sighs of relief and so did Armin. Eren got up and heard Mizuki's voice. She was looking out the window. After saying that line about 5 times, she said:

"Eren, with you, I'm not afraid of anything anymore, not even those 10 meter titans...or Levi"

Sasha chuckled a little, so did I. Since she used Levi as a scary thing. Eren had a soft smile on his face. So did Levi. I seemed rather shocked to find Levi's hand on my shoulder saying: "She has done well." I nodded in agreement and he said "I like you."

-END-

Agh! This can be TERRIBLE! but I'm just judging myself! Please tell me your opinions on this new chapter! Anyways, Byes!  
-MizukiKitty 


End file.
